The Great Spice Crisis
In the Galactic Year 940-4 the Spice market is a huge deal and this little story shows the fate of this galaxy. You can post any amount of days, in which the spice prices go up or down. Also remember to number your days. The Base cost is 100 Sporebucks. Note: No extreme days like 100 down. HAVE FUN. Creator: User:Spyzombie45 Moderators: User:Spyzombie45 Players: User:TimeMaster User:Spyzombie45 Day 0: Spice prices remain normal. (~0) (100) Day 1: Following the exhaustion of a Purple Spice Mine the Spice prices go up 1. (+1) (101) Day 2: A new Green Spice Planet is colonized, and soon Four mines have began, making the Price go down. (-3) (98) Day 3: Following frequent warfare between two mighty empires as many as five mines have been founded. At the same time, two new mines has been created on a Red Spice Planet. (+3) (101) Day 3: A new mine is opened on a Pink Spice planet but another on a Yellow Spice planet is exhausted. (~0) (101) Day 4: Pirates raid 2 Purple Spice Planets making prices go up. (+9) (110) Day 5: One empire colonizes one Blue Spice Planet and one Green Spice Planet, but pirates raid a Yellow Spice Planet making prices go down a bit (-3) (107) Day 6: The Grox Empire strikes yet again, this time on many rare spice planets, making prices shoot up. (+6) (113) Day 7: Pirates capture spice, but the spice is returned, and prices go down a bit. (-1) (112) Day 8: A Red Spice planet is colonized so the prices go down a little bit again (-1) (111) Day 9: A planet buster goes off on a spice rich planet, making prices go up. (+5) (116) Day 10: A Purple Spice colony is destroyed but a Blue Spice colony is founded, prices go up a small amount. (+2) (118) Day 11: New Green, Pink, and Purple Spice Mines are opened, prices go down because of the fresh spice. (-4) (114) Day 12: An alliance is formed, both empires cut spice productions, making prices go up. (+4) (118) Day 13: A Trade Route begins, and a massive deposit of spice is found on a Purple Spice Planet, prices plummet. (-7) (111) Day 14: 10000 citizens around the galaxay stop using Spice to consevre it. Spice prices go down. (-6) (105) Day 15: Pink Spice mine shut down, prices go up slightly (+1) (106) Day 16: Major Spice Companies form a Union to make prices go up, which results in graudual rising of prices. (+1) (107) Day 17: Pirates Raid 3 planets (2 of which have Rare Spice) causing Spice prices to go up. (+5) (112) Day 18: 10 Warehouses of Spice explode, raising the price of Spice. (+3) (115) Day 19: 10 Spice Mines opened. Prices drop. (-6) (109) Day 20: Spice prices remain normal, but due to Union, prices go up (+1) (110) Day 21: Green Spice planet is Gravitation Waved, so prices go up (+3) (113) Day 22: 2 Purple Spice Planets and 1 Pink Spice Planet are found mined, making prices go down. (-7) (106) Day 23: A mine becomes obsolete on a Yellow Spice Planet. Prices go up. (+2) (108) Day 24: A Red spice mine is built, but the Union makes prices make prices go up. (+1) (109) Day 25: A Trade Route is forged however a Blue Spice Mine is destroyed. (~0) (109) Day 26: The Union is broken up, and a Blue Spice mine is built, making prices go down. (-2) (107) Day 27: A holiday in one empire uses more spice than usual. Also a Red Spice mine is built. (+3) (110) Day 28: In a Spice Transport accident, 300 pounds of Green spice is lost, making prices go up. (+6) (116) Day 29: A new Purple spice mine is opened, however pirates raid a Pink spice planet. (+1) (117) Category:Projects